When Better Comes Along
by pyroleigh
Summary: Zelda was dumped while pregnant, leaving her alone with a child to raise. Thankfully the man who witnessed the breakup and lives just across the hall is good with fussy infants at ridiculous hours. Cute Zike, some drama... just what the doctor ordered as we near Valentines Day.
1. Chapter 1

It was around one thirty in the morning, and Zelda was at her wits end. Her two month old son would not stop crying. She had tried rocking him, giving him his pacifier, playing soothing music, and currently she was pacing around her living room with tears coursing down her cheeks. He wouldn't stop, and she was losing it.

A loud banging on her door made Zelda jump, her heart speeding up. Carefully she moved to the door and opened it, only to find her incredibly attractive neighbor on the other side, shirtless and in low hanging sweat pants. "I know it's early," she said quickly, "and I'm so sorry I can't get him to stop I-"

"Calm down," he spoke softly, moving into her apartment without her permission. "You need to stay calm because he's picking up on your panic and crying more."

"I'm trying I just can't-"

"Hand him here," he held out his arms and Zelda tensed, unsure about that idea. "Zelda come on, what do you think I'm going to do?" He raised a dark blue eyebrow and she carefully handed over her screaming child. "Hey there buddy," he cooed in his deep voice, easing him onto his shoulder, patting his back gently. "You're alright, Ike's got you."

Zelda watched in awe as the man that was a relative stranger spoke softly in an even tone to her son, his hand patting his back in different places. It was a bit unreal to her, having the neighbor that had been her crush since she had moved in taking care of her son so gently. "Do you have kids?" she asked after a moment and Ike looked from the fussy baby to her.

"No," he replied in the same even tone he was speaking to her son in, "but my sister has a daughter and I've watched her to give Mist a much deserved break." Zelda smiled slightly at that, some of her nerves fading away. She watched Ike pat his back and mumble to him in the same tone for a moment longer, then grew horrified as her son spit up all over the shirtless man.

"Oh my goddesses! I'm so sorry!" she felt panic seize her heart and Ike turned to her.

"Just get a couple paper towels, wet them down," he said in the same tone and she stood there, frozen in horror. "Babe, paper towels," he said again and she snapped into action, the term of endearment making her blush. She wet down a couple paper towels and moved back to him. Ike eased her son from his shoulder and set him on her couch, taking the paper towels and wiping his little chin. She watched as he quickly wiped off his shoulder, her eyes lingering on his abs as he wiped them off.

"I'm so sorry," she said again and Ike gave her a grin.

"It's fine, and I think that's what was making him so fussy," he said as he scooped up her son again, laying him against his shoulder again. "Come back to Ike kiddo," he said gently as he rubbed her son's back, his eyes cutting to Zelda. "Why don't you get some sleep?"

"What?" she asked, taken aback.

"Sweetheart you look exhausted and I'm more than capable of handling this little man. Get you some sleep, I've got this." He gave her a small grin and she chewed on her lower lip. "Go." She nodded, admitting to herself that she was exhausted, and turned to go back to her room. There was a part of her that was nervous to leave her child alone with him, but at the same time Ike had never been anything more than a friendly neighbor to her. He had been there, standing in the hall of the apartment complex when her boyfriend had left, his eyes glaring daggers and his hands clenched to white knuckled fists at the man leaving his pregnant girlfriend. She had broken down the second her ex had descended the stairs and Ike had wrapped her up in a warm hug, promising her that someone better would come along. She glanced back to Ike in her living room, watching him hold her barely fussy son, a smile coming to her lips. She knew what better was, and better was currently pressing a soft kiss to her son's forehead.

XxX

She slept like a rock, deeply and soundly, only waking up when her bladder demanded it. She stretched, her body thankful for the long night's rest. She went to the bathroom and brushed her hair and teeth, her mind replaying the events of the previous night. That made her curious, and she quickly left the bathroom and went into the living room. She halted at the edge of the hallway, a smile on her lips. Ike was passed out on her couch, her son held to his bare chest, the duo looking absolutely perfect. Ike had somehow coaxed her son to take his pacifier, which he sucked on furiously as Zelda approached.

"My baby," she whispered as she touched a gentle hand to the back of his soft dirty blonde hair, "finally sleeping like one." She turned her eyes to Ike, took in his absolutely peaceful expression, and pushed a few strands of blue hair from his face. His eyes opened and she blushed, removing her hand quickly.

"Morning," he whispered, a little grin on his lips.

"Thank you so much," she said back just as softly and he shook his head.

"He was no trouble." Ike glanced down at her snoozing baby before he shifted his hands on the tiny bundle and sat up, her son not even stirring. "Did you sleep okay?"

"I did," she nodded and Ike gave her a little grin.

"Good, you deserved it." She smiled at that and he looked down at the sleeping baby. "He's adorable, I love his little sleeping expressions."

"You're going to make a fantastic dad someday," she complimented and he shrugged.

"Well for now I'm happy being the best damn neighbor you'll ever have," he said as he eased her son to the couch cushion beside him, the baby pouting and sucking on the pacifier furiously. "He's so cute it's unbearable." She smiled at Ike's fond expression, how he gently pushed a few hairs from his little face.

"I owe you big time for last night," she said and Ike shook his head.

"It was no problem," he said as he looked up at her, his eyes searching her face. "Anytime you need a break, I'm just across the hall okay?" She blushed and looked away, knowing she'd never put him out like that. "Hey," he took her hand gently and she looked back at him in shock, "I mean it okay? I don't want you getting worked up like that again. Just call me and I'll be here."

"Ike," she started as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

"What's your number?" She reluctantly gave it to him, watched him save it and send her a text. "Good. Now I've gotta get to my mom's house, I promised I'd look at her washing machine today... actually do you want to come with me? My mom would literally steal him from you and not let him go all day."

"I can't, I promised my parents we'd meet them for lunch," she explained, wishing she didn't have to say no.

"Ah gotcha," he nodded and stood up, looking down at her with a soft expression. "Well, just call me for whatever." She nodded in return and he surprised her by wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She melted into the embrace, burying her face into his bare chest. He wrapped both arms around her, running his hands down her back. After a moment she returned the embrace, her arms wrapping around his lower back. She felt so good in his arms she didn't want the hug to end, but eventually he pulled back, a small grin on his lips. "I'll see you later okay?" She nodded and he moved to the door and out, Zelda sighing happily as the door shut behind him.

XxX

Ike loved fixing things for his mom. She always paid him with some of her amazing cooking, and sent him home with enough to feed a small army. He climbed the stairs back to his apartment, mind on the beautiful woman that lived across the hall from him. He had been there when she had moved in with her ex, remembered giving her a wink that had made her blush violently, and made her ex glare at him. He had been infatuated with her since, every glance he got of the brunette beauty making his crush grow. He had noticed the bump under her shirt slowly getting bigger, and felt a jab of guilt for crushing on such an obviously devoted girlfriend. Then her boyfriend had dumped her, screaming his lungs out at her in the hallway as he was leaving. Ike had been getting back from work, and the commotion made him hate the man more than ever before. He had glared at the asshole, wanting to punch him for being so disgusting towards her. But he kept his temper in check, and the second the bastard started down the stairs he had moved to comfort the sobbing pregnant Zelda. He had wanted to do more than he had, but as someone who had barely exchanged pleasantries with her, he didn't want to push it. Now she was a single mother to the cutest baby boy Ike had ever seen, and he wanted to be more to them both than just the neighbor across the hall.

He finally reached his floor, eyes cutting to Zelda just pushing open her door, balancing the baby carrier and a few bags of groceries. Ike immediately stepped forward, gripping the carrier and she whirled, a smile coming to her lips to see him. "Hi Ike," she greeted, relief in her tone.

"Hey," he said back, eyes moving to the little one blinking up at him with dark eyes. "And hey to you little man."

"He got a little fussy on me in the grocery store," Zelda said as she moved into her apartment, Ike following with her son. "So I had to cut my shopping short. Apparently he doesn't like his carrier."

"And who could blame him?" Ike asked as he set down his bag of goodies from his mom and began unbuckling the squirming infant. "It's like a straight jacket for babies." Once he unhooked the last strap he scooped the baby out into his arms, smiling at the way he immediately stopped fussing. "That's right buddy, Ike to the rescue against the evil mommy trap."

"Hey now," she said with a laugh, "no turning my son against me."

"But Zelda," he looked over at her, holding the small baby's face next to his, "you gotta admit, we make an unstoppable team of cuteness."

"Uh huh," she rolled her eyes and set about putting away her groceries, Ike's eyes trailing down her body as she bent and moved.

"I'm thinking very inappropriate thoughts while holding you," he whispered to the baby who just blinked at him before smiling. "Hey there," Ike said loudly enough for Zelda to hear, "I just got a smile." She whirled around, shocked and Ike held her son at a better angle. "Smile for momma," he cooed and watched as the little one smiled again.

"Oh my goddesses," tears sprang to Zelda's eyes and Ike moved over to her.

"Don't start crying," he begged and she smiled at him.

"You got his first smile!" she exclaimed happily.

"Seriously?" Ike laughed in disbelief, kissing the baby on the cheek. "Why thank you little man." He glanced at Zelda, seeing her eyes on him in a way he couldn't read.

"I can't believe how incredible you are with him," she said softly and Ike shrugged.

"Just because I don't have kids of my own doesn't mean I don't like them," he explained to her as he eased the baby down on the carpet. "I uh," he ran a hand through his hair, "was just coming back from helping my mom and she sent me home with way too much food as usual. Do you want some?"

"What is it?" she asked curiously and he picked up the bag she had packed full of roast and potatoes, with some kind of pie sitting on the top. He showed Zelda and watched her eyes light up, making him chuckle.

"Just take the whole thing," he offered and she shook her head.

"Oh Ike no-"

"She stuffed me while I was over there, just take this off my hands okay? I insist." She smiled at him as she took the offered food, making Ike grin. He looked down at the little baby laying on the floor where he set him and laid down in front of the inquisitive eyes, making faces.

"Be careful Colin," Zelda called out in warning, "the monkey seems nice now but they've been known to attack."

"Hey," Ike said with a fake pout. "Nah this little dude is on my side, he knows we're buddies, don't you Colin?" The baby graced him with another smile and Ike poked his cheek, relishing in the absolute joy of the moment. He heard a phone ring and Zelda sighed heavily as she ignored the call, making Ike raise an eyebrow at her.

"My mom," she explained with an eye roll. "Apparently lunch wasn't up to her standards and they want to see their grandson more but I just... I can't stand to see them so much."

"Family drama?" Ike asked carefully, knowing it was really none of his business.

"My mom lives just to create drama I swear," Zelda gave him a pathetic laugh at that and Ike shrugged.

"Well, if you're ever in the market for a stand in grandma, my mom's the best. She'll spoil him rotten and give him too many cookies." Zelda smiled at that and Ike gave her a wink. "Trust me, she'd adore him."

"She sounds like a great person and, judging by how amazing this food she sent back with you smells, an amazing cook."

"She is, and the food tastes just as good as it smells. I'm telling you, just let me take you guys over there once and she'll spoil you both." Ike knew she would too. He had confided in his mom about everything going on with Zelda and the woman had practically told Ike to marry her. While Ike wasn't that crazy, a dinner date with little Colin tagging along would be perfect in his mind.

"Why are you so nice to me Ike?" Zelda asked and Ike tensed, unsure what to tell her. "Is it because you saw the break up? Do you pity me?"

"What? No Zelda I just..." he trailed off, not wanting to admit that he had been harboring a serious crush on her since before her pregnancy had really started to show. "I like you, I like Colin, and I love helping people I like."

"You hardly know me Ike," she pointed out and he shrugged.

"Well, I'd like to fix that. You, me, and Colin should hang out more." She blushed, looking down at her shoes, and Ike sighed. "I mean, if you'd even want to. I know I'm just your neighbor but I'd like to think that we could be more than that."

"I would love that Ike," she said with a soft smile. "It's been really hard to do anything social lately and that would just be wonderful."

"Awesome," Ike grinned at her, his eyes skimming down her thin form. "We should go out and grab dinner, my treat, the three of us."

"Tonight?" she asked and he nodded.

"Why not?"

XxX

Zelda felt nervous for dinner with Ike. She wasn't sure if this was a friendly dinner, or some form of a date. The presence of her two month old made her think this was meant to be more of a friendly gesture, but the butterflies in her stomach said otherwise. As she tried on her fifth top, tempted to toss it aside like all the others, she heard Ike knock on her front door. "Crap," she growled as she smoothed out the few wrinkles in the dark grey v neck and moved to her door. She opened it, completely unprepared for the sight of Ike looking like a male model on the other side. He was just wearing everyday clothes, but something about the dark red shirt and dark jeans really made him look amazing. "Hi," she greeted, internally cringing at how breathless it sounded.

"Hey," he responded casually, her blushing as he looked down her body. "You look great."

"Thanks," she rolled her eyes and he huffed.

"I'm serious, Zelda you look beautiful." She stared at him for a second, trying to find the lie in his eyes. She hadn't put on much baby weight, but she definitely wasn't the twig she was before Colin either.

"Thank you Ike," she finally responded, seeing no hint of a lie on his face.

"Is the little dude ready?" he asked and she looked over at her son, currently laying on a blanket on the carpet, a soft toy shoved in his mouth.

"Yeah, let me just grab the diaper bag and my purse okay?"

"Sure," Ike nodded as he stepped inside, moving to Colin with a grin. "Hey kiddo," he cooed as he sat on the floor, "how's my guy?" Zelda watched them for a moment, how Ike got yet another smile from her son, before she moved to get everything she'd need for the evening.

"Okay," she nodded at the duo, completely unsurprised to find Colin in Ike's arms, "let's go."

XxX

Ike had picked a noisy chain restaurant for their dinner, knowing that if Colin started crying Zelda would be embarrassed in a stuffy silent place. He gave Zelda a quick grin as he killed the engine of his car and hopped out, immediately going to her side and opening the door for her as well as the door to the backseat. There he unbuckled the baby carrier and hefted it up, the sleeping baby absolutely adorable in his little dark onesie. "Here I'll carry him," Zelda tried to take the carrier and Ike held it out of her reach. "Ike, if you walk in carrying him people will assume-"

"People can assume whatever the hell they want, I wanna carry this cutie," he said firmly as he wrapped his free arm around Zelda's shoulders. She smiled at the ground shyly, making Ike's heart skip a beat. He knew what people would assume, that they were a happy couple having dinner with their baby, and he didn't mind the assumption.

"Welcome!" The hostess greeted them with a friendly smile. "Table for two?"

"Two and a half," Ike said and the woman laughed lightly.

"Aw what a cutie!" she exclaimed as she peered into the carrier. "Follow me, we'll get you all set up." Ike smirked down at Zelda before following the hostess, happy with the evening so far.

They were seated at an intimate table for two, the hostess bringing over a high chair to set the carrier on. Ike pulled the carrier closer to him, shooting Zelda a wink to ease her nerves. She gave him a soft smile, her eyes going over him before going down to her menu.

"So come on," Ike started, "tell me more about the woman sitting across from me." She shook her head, nervously biting her lower lip.

"I don't even know where to start," she admitted after a moment and he grinned at her.

"What do you like? What do you not like? Just tell me about you."

"Well," she sighed and shook her head, "I like finding a new show to go crazy over, I don't like when they end. I like going out to eat, I don't like to party. I'm actually kind of a homebody, so I'm boring."

"Not at all," Ike corrected quickly. "I'm a professional binge watcher on my days off. I used to like to party but now? I'd much rather sit at home curled up on my couch... preferably with someone I care about, but I'm not such bad company by myself. I love spicy food, and have yet to find something I can't handle."

"I'm not too crazy about spicy stuff," Zelda admitted with the most adorable crinkle to her nose Ike had ever seen. "It depends on if there's flavor beyond the spice."

"I get that," he said with a grin, loving this conversation with her. She blushed and looked down at her menu, pushing a few stray strands of hair from behind her ear.

"Aren't you going to ask why he left?" she asked quietly and Ike raised an eyebrow. "That's what everyone wants to know."

"I was just going on my personal opinion that he was a douchebag that didn't deserve you or the little one, and I'm not going to ask otherwise. You can tell me if you want, but that could be pretty personal and I don't wanna overstep my bounds." She stared at him, a look of something he wanted to call awe on her face and he gave her a grin.

"Why are you so nice to me Ike?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Because I like you, you're an awesome woman and I can't believe that you're somehow still single."

"I have a kid now, that makes a lot of guys think twice," she pointed out and Ike rolled his eyes before looking down at the sleeping baby next to him.

"Colin is awesome and adorable, anyone that has a problem with him can fight me." She laughed lightly at that, shaking her head.

"You're too much sometimes... like when you winked at me while I was moving in," she said and Ike laughed.

"Yeah, I did wink at you," he nodded and blushed lightly. "I was just happy to have an attractive neighbor, I didn't mean to get glared at."

"Yeah he was pretty possessive," she said with a scowl and Ike decided to wipe that frown off her lips.

"Look Zelda I know I didn't know him but every time I saw him I wanted to punch his face so," Ike shrugged, "I want you to know that you can do better. You know that right?" She shrugged and Ike let out a sigh. "Zelda-"

"Ike I had a baby, that ruins a lot of my chances."

"Chances with assholes maybe," he said dryly. "I'm sitting here with you aren't I? I'm crazy about him and I've barely spent time with him, and you are beyond incredible." Zelda stared at him and Ike gulped, realizing he had just basically said that he liked her.

XxX

Zelda couldn't believe what she had just heard. Had Ike basically just said he liked her? She couldn't have heard that right. Her heart thundered at the thought and she blushed as she glanced at an approaching waitress.

"Hi, what can I get you to drink?" Zelda was thankful for the interruption, unsure about the situation with Ike. She had been crushing on him for a long time now, but how could he find her attractive while she was raising someone else's child?

Zelda turned her attention to the waitress, ordered a strawberry lemonade, and listened to Ike order an unsweetened iced tea as she glanced back down at her menu. The waitress began to fawn over the somehow still sleeping Colin and Zelda looked up, catching Ike telling their waitress that he was the cutest baby he'd ever seen. "Don't all daddies feel that way?" their waitress teased as she walked off, and Zelda paled. That's what she had been afraid of. Everyone was going to assume Ike was the father of her son, that they were a happily together couple...

"Since when does Ike have a baby?" a British accent purred out and Zelda tensed as a beautiful woman sauntered over to their table.

"Hey Bayonetta," Ike grinned at the newcomer, who peered into the carrier curiously.

"Oh Ike he's far too cute to have any of your genes, I'd get a paternity test done," the woman, apparently Bayonetta, said as she straightened up and turned her eyes to Zelda. The woman's raven hair was pulled up in an intricate ponytail, her dark eyes framed perfectly by red glasses. "And how did this foolish man convince you to have a child?"

"Hey now," Ike chuckled, leading Zelda to assume the jabs were said in a friendly way.

"He didn't," Zelda said quickly, wanting to clear the air of assumptions. "Colin is my baby."

"Oh," she said, dragging it out slightly. "That does make more sense because it would be incredibly un-Ike like for him to not have bragged about the baby or you." Zelda looked to Ike to see him chuckle.

"Are you done Bayonetta? Where's Jeanne?"

"She's waiting for me," the raven haired woman waggled her eyebrows and Ike chuckled. "Behave yourself Ike, she's far too good for you." With that Bayonetta shot Zelda a wink and walked off, Zelda unsure what that whole interaction had even been.

"Sorry about her," Ike said awkwardly, his eyes going to the table. "I met her through a friend and she's... different."

"Is she an ex of yours?" Zelda asked and Ike laughed.

"Her? Oh god no," he shook his head quickly. "Not only is she not interested in men, but she's a nightmare."

"Oh," Zelda nodded and looked to her now stirring baby. "Uh oh, someone's waking up."

"Hey little dude," Ike beamed at her son, immediately scooping him out of the carrier and holding him. Zelda smiled at her son's wide eyes trying to look around at the unfamiliar surroundings and Ike chuckled. "Where are you huh?"

Colin proceeded to make a few cute faces, spit dribbling down his chin. Ike chuckled and wiped it away with a napkin, looking more perfect by the second to the still self conscious mom. "Hi baby," she cooed and Colin turned his head, giving her a small smile as he bounced lightly in Ike's arms. "Someone had a good nap."

"Tell your momma you're all charged up to party with Ike huh?" Ike grinned as Colin looked at him, a tiny hand smacking into Ike's jaw. "Ah, good right hook there kiddo." Zelda laughed as Colin tried to get his tiny fingers to cooperate, Ike ending up with baby fingers in his mouth. Ike pretended to nibble on them, earning him a smile and an unidentifiable baby noise. The scene was almost too perfect, making Zelda's smile slip. The father of her child refused to hang around, preferring to leave her all alone so he could go "live his life without attachments"... would Ike be the same? Sure Colin was being cute now, but he wasn't always the perfect little angel trying to bite Ike's nose.

XxX

The rest of their dinner passed with easy conversation, Ike proud of how he handled eating and holding the munchkin. He drove them back to their apartments, refusing Zelda's help with the carrier that now contained one very passed out baby. He followed her up the stairs and into her apartment, easing the carrier down before turning to her. She looked slightly nervous, standing in her living room with a small smile. "Dinner was fun," Ike said softly as he took a step closer to her, "we should do it again sometime."

"I'd like that," she whispered back and Ike grinned as he closed the distance between them and hugged her gently. She surprised him by wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. Ike looked at her as she pulled back, stunned by the contact. "Thank you for dinner, I know he and I had fun."

"Anytime," Ike grinned as he stepped back, a slight blush on his cheeks. "I'm gonna go back to my place but uh, let me know if you need me yeah?" She nodded and he turned, his eyes falling on the still sleeping baby. "Night little dude," he whispered as he crouched to give the baby a kiss on his forehead.

"Ike?" Her voice made him stand up and turn around, surprised to find her closer to him than she had been before. Just as he was about to ask what she wanted, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips down to hers. Ike couldn't help but respond immediately to the soft kiss, his arms snaking around her waist gently. The kiss was gentle and innocent, obviously not going to evolve into more, and Ike relished every second of it.

Colin began to fuss in his carrier and Zelda leapt back, her eyes wide. Ike tried to give her a reassuring grin before he turned to her son, only to have her brush past him and unbuckle the infant herself. "You want me to-"

"I want you to go," she cut him off as she moved past him towards the diaper bag on the couch. Ike felt the words like a slap, his hopes falling and shattering on the ground by his feet.

"Alright," he mumbled, going to and out the door quickly. Once he was inside the safety of his apartment, Ike pulled out his phone and opened his texts to Zelda.

'I didn't think that the situation would go beyond that, hell I didn't even think we'd kiss. My plan for the evening was to just grab dinner and, if you enjoyed it, maybe plan another one. Text me back when you get him settled down please, I don't like not knowing if you understood my intentions or not.' With that Ike pocketed his phone and kicked off his shoes, desperately clinging to the last bit of hope remaining in his chest.

 **XXX**

 **So yeah, I promised myself I wouldn't do this. I was going to finish one story before putting up another... obviously my feverish mind didn't like that and I started on this without really meaning to and I couldn't stop. This will probably only have a few of chapters to it, considering I wrote so much for this first one. I should really try to sleep more when I'm sick. Ha. Let me know what you think. Much love, Leigh**


	2. Chapter 2

Ike was exhausted. He had been working extra hours at both jobs, trying to help with his mom's medical bills. She had come down with a serious case of pneumonia and he wasn't about to let something like money stop her from getting the help she needed. As he climbed the stairs to his apartment, he tried not to think about Zelda. He tried his best, until he saw her slouched down outside her front door, the baby carrier next to her starting to wiggle. It had been a month since the night she had kissed him. One month of silence between them. She never returned his text, and he had taken up avoiding any contact with her. He knew a sign when he saw it.

He was about to walk right past her. He should, after everything. Then she looked up at him, tears gathered in the corners of her eyes, and that option flew right out the window. "What's up?" he asked in a neutral tone, worried when she looked down at her feet.

"I locked my keys in the car." It was so simple Ike had to suppress a snort.

"Get your spare."

"It's in my apartment, which I can't get into without my car keys," she shook her head sadly and pulled out her phone.

"Well-" Ike was cut off by Colin's wail, making him frown. Zelda let out a groan and began unbuckling him.

"I know baby, I know the teeth hurt," she cooed down at him and Ike let out a heavy sigh. Damn kid was a weak spot for him. So was Zelda, but he wasn't about to admit that. Without another word he stomped to the door of his apartment and unlocked it.

XxX

Zelda felt Ike's door closing like a slap. He had always been so nice to them, and her panic had shoved him away. She clutched the now screaming infant to her tightly, kissing his soft hair gently. Not two minutes of screaming later and Ike reappeared in his doorway, a scowl on his lips as he looked at her. She looked away, unable to look into those deep blue eyes without getting lost. She heard his footsteps as he approached and she tensed. "Move," he said firmly and she looked up at him curiously. He let out a sigh, gripped her shoulders, and moved her gently from the doorway.

A slight scoff left her lips at being moved, but she grew silent as Ike pulled a lock pick kit from his pocket. It took him about a minute and then he had her door open. "Ike, thank you I-"

"I can pop the lock on your car too if you want," he cut her off coldly. "You know, give you time to get him some medicine for the teething."

"That would be fantastic Ike, thank you-"

"Save it," he cut her off again and vanished down the stairs quickly, leaving Zelda to stare after him curiously.

"I guess momma owes him an explanation huh?" she said to her son, realizing that when Ike was talking he had eased up on the wailing. She shook her head and moved into her apartment, going straight for the baby safe pain medication on the counter. As soon as she set her son on the carpet he began screaming again, making her sigh. "I know baby, I'm working on making it all better."

As she filled the dropper with the correct dosage her mind went back to the night she had told Ike to leave. It hadn't been his fault, she was the one who had kissed him, but the simple act had scared her. Her ex was supposed to have been the one, and he had left... A tear rolled down her cheek as she turned to her son, giving him a gentle smile. "Come here sweetie," she scooped him up and carefully poured the medicine into his mouth, smiling through her wet eyes at him. "There we go, that'll help my baby."

A knock on the door made her pause. She knew it was Ike, and she knew she had to answer it. Just like she knew she had to explain the way she had told him to leave... if he would even listen. As carefully as she could, she stood up and moved to the door.

"Here," Ike held out her car keys and she took them gratefully.

"Thank you," she mumbled over Colin's fussing, watching as Ike looked down at him.

"Hey buddy," he used that even tone he had spoken to him with that night a month ago. Colin turned his little head and Ike gave him a small grin. "How's your teeth huh?" Colin tried to lunge for Ike and Zelda gripped her son tighter.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly and Ike shrugged.

"Do you want me to hold him for a minute?" he asked, his tone wary. She nodded and Ike held out his hands. Colin once more lunged and Ike scooped him up. "Hey there," Ike said in a gentle tone. She watched as her son got settled on Ike's shoulder, trying to ignore the squirming feelings in her gut.

"He has a toy he chews on," she turned to the baby carrier and scooped up the round textured disc that had been in her son's mouth since his first tooth had started giving him trouble. "And I'm sorry I know he's drooling a lot-"

"He's got his very first tooth coming in, of course he is," Ike defended as he took the toy from her hand and gave it to Colin. Her baby immediately began chewing on it, making Ike smirk. "That's the good stuff huh?"

Zelda watched as her son once more got settled on Ike's shoulder, then turned her attention to Ike. He looked exhausted as he stood there. Dark circles clung to his eyes and the light dusting of blue hairs along his jawline suggested he hadn't shaved in a day at least. She wanted to ask if he was okay, but worried about what he'd say in response to that. There was also an awkward amount of tension between them that she knew was her fault, and while she wanted to fix that, she was unsure how. Just opening up to him about that night seemed like more than she could do.

"How do you know about lock picking?" she asked and he looked up from her son to her.

"I work part time at a locksmith," he explained as he shifted Colin on his shoulder a little. "Half the time it's keys locked in cars, the other half is houses." She nodded and he let out a sigh. "Not exactly a glamorous job but it helps pay the bills."

"Do you have two jobs?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, I work at the body shop my dad used to co-own with his friend. Don't worry," he said quickly, "I'm grease free and not staining your carpet or kiddo." She smiled at that and he chuckled.

"I work an office job from home," she said softly, her eyes finding Colin beginning to fall asleep on Ike. "I can't really afford daycare for him plus rent, food, and bills so they let me do this. It works for the most part."

"Yeah my sister had trouble finding an affordable daycare for her daughter when she got off maternity leave," Ike said gently. "Those places are pretty pricey."

"Especially the good ones," Zelda griped as she stood there, unsure whether she should offer him a seat.

"Where's his crib?" Ike asked and she motioned for him to follow her. They walked back to her bedroom, Ike immediately moving to the small dark oak crib in the corner. She watched as he eased her son from his shoulder and laid him on his back, a small smile on his lips. "Sleep tight little dude." He turned and their eyes met, making Zelda swallow nervously.

"I uh-"

"I'm gonna go," he whispered and began to move past her. Zelda grabbed his arm, silently begging him with a nod of her head to just go out to the living room. He nodded and they left her bedroom.

"Look Ike," she started nervously as she sat on the couch, "about what happened-"

"I get it. You got caught up in the moment of seeing a man take care of your son. I meant my text to you about what happened. I didn't make a move, I just kissed you back. You're not interested and that's fine-"

"I am interested," she corrected and his jaw snapped shut. He stared at her for a silent moment, obviously waiting for her to continue. "I just panicked Ike. The last time I felt anything for someone I ended up a single mom. What happens if I get used to you being there? What if Colin gets used to you? I can't handle losing someone again that promises to be there. He promised, and where's he now?"

XxX

Ike had mixed emotions about her explanation for pushing him away. On the one hand he understood that the wounds of her ex were still fresh. On the other? He was a little offended that she had assumed something so wrong about him. He wasn't her ex, and she would know that if she gave him a chance. She finished talking and looked at him, tears shining in her eyes. "I get it." His words were simple as he shifted on her couch, trying not to get too comfortable lest he fall asleep. "I do, and I mean that. I've been there... well, minus the kiddo obviously. Zelda, I am not your ex. Yeah, he left, and I'm not as sorry about that as I maybe should be. The facts as I know them are this," he tapped his chest with his hand, "I am not the kind of person, the kind of man, to just up and leave. When I find someone to care about I give them my all. I won't lose interest, I won't stop caring, because that's not me."

"How can you even be interested?" she asked softly, her eyes on her lap.

"How can I not be?" he counter asked. "Zelda you're an amazing person. And Colin? I'm crazy about the little guy." Her lips twitched into a smile at that and Ike leaned over and took her hand gently. She looked up at him then, worry blatant in her beautiful eyes. "I promise I'm not going to rush anything okay? We'll go as fast or slow as we need to." She nodded, looking like she had something she wanted to say.

"Are you sure?" she asked and Ike couldn't help but chuckle.

"Come here." He gently tugged her to his side and pressed a soft kiss to her temple. "The first thing you need is a reminder that you're incredible. Lose the low self esteem Zelda, you definitely don't deserve to have it." She huffed and he kissed her temple again. "I mean it. Now, since he's down and you've got all your keys back, I'm gonna head back across the hall and pass out."

"Are you okay?" she asked and he nodded with a yawn.

"Just been working a lot lately, trying to help my mom out with some bills." He stood up and she followed suit, holding her arms out for a hug. He gave her a tired grin and stepped into the offered hug, loving how she felt in his arms. He pulled back first, unsure of what to say. "Text me later yeah?" She nodded at that and he turned to the door, feeling better about everything.

XxX

Zelda felt better than she had in a very long time. It had been a week since she and Ike had talked, and things between them were great. He came over for dinner, with something to add to the meal always in hand, and helped her cook. More often than not he ended up with Colin in his arms, talking and playing with him as he moved around her kitchen. Things between them hadn't progressed beyond a quick peck on the cheek and she appreciated that. It wasn't that she wasn't interested in more from Ike, she wanted him more than she wanted to admit, but the thought of getting that close to him still kind of scared her. He had been nothing less than perfect in the week of them pseudo-dating, but she was still nervous.

"Hey," she answered her phone on the second ring, happy to see Ike's name.

"Hey gorgeous," he greeted back. "How's my two favorite people?"

"Well one of us has been fussy all day."

"I don't know why you'd put Colin through that," he teased and she laughed.

"Did you want to come over for dinner tonight? I was thinking about making spaghetti."

"Actually it's my friend's birthday and we're bar hopping." He said it with such a casual air, but Zelda couldn't help her slight stab of panic. What if he met someone? She was just beginning to let herself look forward to seeing him- "Zelda?" Ike's voice cut through her panic and she cleared her throat.

"Yeah no that's cool," she said in a forced light tone.

"Hey, I know that fake crap talk to me."

"Ike..." she trailed off, not wanting to admit to her insecurities.

"Look I'm almost back to the apartment. I'll come up and you can tell me what's up okay?"

"Sure," she nodded, wincing at how uncertain her voice was. "Bye." She hung up quickly, trying to brace herself for the upcoming conversation. Would he be upset? Would he not want to continue with this whole thing?

XxX

Ike had a feeling he knew what was going through Zelda's head when he said he was going to bar hop with his buddies. She was probably worried he was going to do something he found absolutely stupid. Hooking up with some random chick when he had Zelda and a semi-relationship with her was not going to happen. The fact of the matter was he would rather wait on her to be ready than get a quick fuck. Maybe he was odd in that regard, but he wanted this with Zelda. He wanted to be with her, wanted to eventually wake up next to her, wanted to show her with every kiss that she was perfect.

As he climbed the stairs up to his floor he cursed her ex. The bastard had done a number on her self esteem, and she didn't deserve that. She was gorgeous, post baby and all. And Colin? Don't even get him started on how adorable and perfect that baby was. He made it to her door and knocked, ready to tell her she had nothing to worry about. The door opened and he gave the frazzled mother a grin.

"Even when you look two seconds from pulling your hair out you're gorgeous. How many women can say that?" She rolled her eyes while a blush crawled up her cheeks and he chuckled. He pressed a soft kiss to her cheek and stepped inside.

"Look Ike," she sighed and he pulled her to him.

"Zelda listen," he cut off whatever she was about to say, "I'm going bar hopping with my friends tonight. It's happening. I will have less to drink than any of them, they'll call me a lightweight even though they know better, and while I'll have fun hanging out with them I know I'm going to miss you. You're worried that I'm going to meet someone at the bar right? A quickie and I'll stop being here for this?" He watched her lower her eyes and he pulled her chin up. Her eyes were wide as he gave her a grin. "I'm not ever giving up on this. Nothing is going to tempt me away because to me? There's nothing out there that can ever hope to come close to you."

Her lips quivered with a small smile and he pressed a gentle kiss on them. He moved back slightly, surprised when she followed him and kissed him harder. They kissed until she had to pull back for much needed proper breath, her cheeks flushed as she looked up at Ike. He gave her a grin and pressed a soft kiss to her reddened lips before stepping back. "I'll call you when I'm heading back okay?" he asked and she nodded, still blushing. "No worries allowed babe."

"Okay," she said with a shy smile at him.

"I'm gonna grab a shower before I meet them, but I promise I'll stop by before I leave." She nodded and he gave her a hug before leaving, a smirk on his lips at the way she clung to him.

XxX

Zelda couldn't help the laugh that left her lips as she looked at the picture from Ike. It was him and a few other men, all obviously inebriated as they tried to make serious faces for the camera. She rolled her eyes and continued to wash the rice cereal from Colin's cheeks. He fussed at her, a soft sounding whimper that made her want to stop. "Don't make me feel like a bad mommy for trying to clean up your messy face," she said to the squirming baby in her arms. "I was aiming for your mouth and you kept dodging me."

She smiled down at her son as she finished getting the last of the dried cereal from his cheek, setting the used washcloth in the sink before leaving the bathroom. When she set him on his blanket spread out across the living room floor he immediately attacked his stuffed bear, making her laugh at the adorable noises. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out, smiling at the text from Ike.

'Well this isn't as fun as I thought it would be. I think we've all kinda outgrown this whole bar thing.'

'Are you turning into an old man?' she sent back with a smile as she picked up the pajamas she had set out for Colin.

'We all have. One of us is married now, another has a kid on the way... we're definitely not the rebels we once were.'

'I don't think anyone minds that :P' she sent and set her phone aside. Colin bubbled at her as she knelt before him, unsnapping the little buttons on his onesie to wiggle him out of it.

"Let's get you ready for bed huh?" she cooed and he gurgled at her as he shoved his fingers in his mouth.

XxX

Ike was in a perfect state of buzzed as he paid his taxi driver and stumbled his way to the stairs. "One at a time," he said to no one as he started up. He focused on getting one foot in front of the other, not quite sure when the stairs had become so difficult. "Might've overdone the last round," he mumbled as he finally reached his floor. He glanced at Zelda's door, tempted to knock, but decided against it. He didn't want to make an ass of himself and the lack of crying made him hope she was getting a decent night's sleep.

He got his keys out of his pocket and stuck them in his door on the third attempt. He heard the door across the hall open and turned with a grin in place. "Hey beautiful," he greeted and Zelda rolled her eyes. "Is the little man passed out?"

"Yeah he's starting to sleep really well at night," she said as she crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe. Ike took a moment to appreciate her in all her sweatpants-and baggy-shirt glory, absolutely loving the sight. "How was drinking?"

"Not what it used to be," he admitted as he leaned against his own door, his eyes on hers. "I found myself not quite able to shut up about you and Colin, which led to me of all people giving my buddy with a kid on the way parenting advice."

"You're a good person to get it from," she complimented. "It somehow comes naturally to you which is pretty rare to find." He grinned at her for that, trying not to puff with pride.

"It's easy to do when the kiddo's so cute. I actually felt really bad about missing laying him down... Did he eat a good supper for you?"

"Most of the rice cereal went everywhere," she laughed and Ike chuckled.

"He needs to get that down, then veggies, and then he finally gets the good stuff like fruit." She nodded and moved from the doorway. Ike watched her approach, wanting nothing more than to grab her and take her into his apartment. He held his ground though, giving her an easy grin as she stopped before him.

"I'm glad you're back safe," she spoke gently and kissed his cheek. He pouted when she pulled back.

"I'm not safely in my apartment yet though," he pointed out and she narrowed her eyes. "I mean, I could trip right inside the door and hurt myself... wouldn't be very neighborly of you to just let me go in alone in this state."

"Ike," she blushed and shook her head, "I can't. He could wake up."

"Babe if he wakes up and needs something trust me we'll hear him." She blushed at that and Ike took her hand. "Just for a minute?" He opened his door and grinned to himself as she let him pull her inside.

XxX

Zelda felt nervous as she stepped inside Ike's apartment. It was tidy, with a decent leather couch and a coffee table littered with video game and movie boxes. He turned to face her as they reached his couch and she gave him a small smile. "You're inside safely," she said and he chuckled.

"You're my hero." She rolled her eyes and stood on her toes to press her lips to his. She felt his arms wrap around her and she pulled back slightly.

"Ike."

"I'm not up to anything," he said quickly, "just trying to get a few good kisses in before you have to vanish back to your place."

"Uh huh," she narrowed her eyes up at him and he chuckled as he leaned in again for a soft kiss. Soft kisses quickly turned into her back against the wall, both of them desperately gripping each other. His shirt had ended up on the floor some time ago, compliments of her needing to get her hands on as much of him as she could. When he tried to pull her shirt up she shied away from his hands.

"What's wrong?" he asked against her lips.

"I'm nervous Ike I..." she trailed off and caught his eyes, how they were dark pools of want. Her eyes trailed down to his reddened lips, the way they shook with uneven breaths. It hit her hard in that moment that he wanted her. He knew about Colin, knew that her body wasn't exactly picture perfect, but he still wanted her. Not just physically either. He wanted to be in a relationship with her, wanted to help her raise her son...

"You want to stop?" his voice was pained as he asked the question, and that just made her fall a little bit more for him. He'd stop right now, apologize profusely, and never do anything like this again if she said so.

"Not at all," she said firmly. A devilish grin spread across his lips before she reclaimed them.

XxX

Ike was exhausted at work the next day, but felt energized in a way that he'd never experienced before. They'd made love in his living room the night before, there was no other way for him to describe it. He had had to work on convincing her to let him see all of her, and the work was more than worth it. She was beautiful, perfect with the faded stretch marks she had been so self conscious about, and he had to force himself not to just attack every inch of her.

When they finished he had walked her back to her apartment on shaky legs, unsure how he had been able to. Together they took care of Colin when he woke up, and together they had laid in her bed. Waking up with Zelda in his arms had been bliss, and the quick shower together that left him smelling like flowers had been even better. He had never felt this happy in his life, even as he downed more than his normal share of coffee at the shop.

"Someone had a rough night," Cloud joked as he came into view from the main part of the shop. "You went home alone last night so why are you chugging down coffee like a man that was out too late?"

"Because I didn't end up alone," Ike said with a proud grin as he raised his mug to his lips.

"Who?" Cloud asked suspiciously and Ike chuckled. "Oh... the chick that you wouldn't shut up about last night huh?"

"Mhmm," Ike nodded and poured himself another cup of coffee. "Let's get started on the day huh?"

XxX

The night before had made Zelda feel amazing. Not only was Ike better than she had ever hoped, but the way he had followed her back to her apartment, helped her take care of Colin, and how she woke up in his arms? Heaven didn't come close to describing it. A small part of her mind tried to warn her against letting him in. After everything with her ex she was understandably nervous to even think of going down that road again. Ike though... he made her want to believe in herself and love again. The thought made her pause halfway through stirring the rice cereal for Colin. Could she love again? After falling so hard for her ex who had abandoned her she had sworn off the whole ordeal. Yet Ike was making her rethink all of that.

Zelda shook her head and continued making her son's lunch, listening to him gurgle from his high chair. "Who's hungry?" she asked with a smile over at him and he gave her a smile back, his new little tooth making her giggle.

 **XXX**

 **Yes I'm alive, and I'm sorry for the awful hiatus but my life goes to shit sometimes and the first thing that flies out the window is being able to sit down and write. What happened? Well, a lot of it is personal but I will say that my grandma died and the fallout from that was enough to make anyone go crazy. So I'm sorry this update took forever, and I promise I'm going to make it up to everyone by rebooting some of my ongoing stories! That's right, I'm going to take them down and rework them to bring you guys the absolute best I can because you all deserve it. Anyway, I hope this chapter was okay. Let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh**


	3. Chapter 3

A few months passed, the couple growing closer by the day. They were happy, content, and nothing could shake that. Nothing but a blast from the past that Zelda never wanted to see again.

It had started like any normal day. Ike had crawled out of bed when his alarm went off and she begrudgingly sat up, watching him grab his pile of clean clothes from her dresser. As he pulled on his boxers she giggled, making him turn to her. "What?" he asked suspiciously and she pointed at the pattern printed on them.

"You have unicorns farting rainbows on your boxers."

"Yeah," he said with a grin, "I try to keep it interesting." She laughed at that and he sat beside her on the bed. "Me, you, and the little dude still on for dinner tonight?"

"Yeah," she smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "You know we don't have to go out, we can just-"

"Yeah yeah we can just cook here but how am I supposed to show off my amazingly beautiful girlfriend and my little dude who can now successfully gum a green bean down to nothing if we just do that?" She kissed his bare shoulder for that, not missing what his words implied. Ike didn't see Colin as another man's kid, he viewed him as his own. He hadn't outright said it, not yet, but he was saying everything else.

"He'll start talking soon," she said absently and Ike huffed.

"He talks all the time, we just can't translate baby words."

"You know what I mean," she said and he nodded. "What's he supposed to call you?" Ike tensed at that, making Zelda wonder if he had ever thought about it before.

"He can call me whatever he wants," Ike's voice was a little uneven as he spoke. "Ike, that guy, whatever he decides I'll wear the name proudly."

"I know you will." She pressed another kiss to his shoulder and then gently shoved him. "Now get going before you're late to work."

"Yes ma'am," he teased as he stood up.

XxX

"You really don't mind it?" Ike tensed at the question from Cloud. To be fair, it was one he'd heard quite a bit lately, but every time he was asked about how he felt helping raise another man's kid he got a little testy.

"No I don't," he said with a sigh as he finished the oil change. He twisted everything back into place and slammed the hood, looking over at the blonde curiously. "If Tifa had had a kid when you met her, would that have stopped you from feeling everything you've felt for her? Would you have been like 'man this chick is everything I could ever want but she's got this kid so I'll pass'?" Cloud frowned and shook his head. "Exactly. And besides Colin is..." Ike shrugged and Cloud gave him a knowing look.

"He's gonna grow up to be your kid, biological or not."

"Yeah, if I've got any say in the matter." Cloud nodded and the duo worked in silence for a moment.

"Is he gonna call you Dad?"

"I don't know," Ike said as he pressed the button to lower the car. "If he wants to and Zelda's okay with it, I've got no problem with it."

"You're going to get the awkward question of who his real father is at some point."

"And I'll tell him the truth," Ike said with a smirk. "His biological father was a douchebag who didn't deserve one second of his mom's time and I, while not deserving of her either, am at least not a douche."

XxX

Zelda smiled as she pushed her son around in the cart. He was sitting up in the small basket, his wide eyes taking in the world around him as he babbled at her. "Should we get some strawberries?" she asked and her son looked up at her with his bright blue eyes, a smile coming to his lips. "I'll take that as a yes huh?" she tickled his side and he giggled at her, wiggling in his seat happily. He had been so much happier lately, and she had Ike to thank for that. No matter how long of a day Ike had been through, no matter what other drama he was dealing with, he always played and cuddled with Colin. He was perfect for both of them, and she couldn't have been happier.

Once the cart full of groceries had been paid for, mother and son left the store. As Zelda drove down the road her phone rang. Assuming it was Ike, she answered it without looking. "Hello!" she called cheerfully into the device, not expecting the voice that responded.

"Hey Zelda." Two simple words and her blood froze in her veins. She almost dropped the phone in shock. "Zelda? Are you there?"

"What do you want?" she asked in a whisper, her eyes looking to the infant seat in the back of her car.

"I want to talk to you. Can we meet somewhere?" Her grip tightened on her phone. She wanted to hang up, wanted to run from this situation. The man that had abandoned her while pregnant, said he wasn't ready for that step after promising her for months everything would be fine... how dare he call her now?

"I have to get home and put some groceries in the fridge-"

"Perfect, I'll meet you there." With that the call disconnected and she groaned.

XxX

Ike was exhausted but happy as he climbed the stairs to his apartment. The day had been long at the shop, but they had managed to knock everything out. He had a perfect evening planned out for his two favorite people. Dinner out at a restaurant that was nice but comfortable, they'd get home and put Colin to bed, and if the night led into more physical activities he wouldn't complain. He waggled his eyebrows to himself at the thought of where the night could go as he reached the third floor. His eyes went straight to Zelda's front door and he wondered if he should knock first over there and tell her he was back. He had tried calling her while he was driving home but she didn't answer. That wasn't too unusual, she was sometimes busy with her work or Colin. The part that was unusual was the lack of a quick message back saying whatever she was doing.

Shrugging off his wiggling feeling of worry, Ike stepped over to her door and knocked. He bounced on the balls of his feet as he waited for the door to open, his wiggling feeling of worry growing into a squirming knot. Finally he heard the sound of the deadbolt turn and put on his best grin. The door opened and the grin slid off his lips.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ike and Zelda's ex asked each other in unison.

"Me? What the fuck are you doing in Zelda's apartment?" Ike's blood was boiling at the sight of her ex. The bastard that left, made Zelda cry her eyes out, made her have a baby all alone... His hands clenched into tight fists at his side as he glared into the man's green eyes.

"Me? I'm visiting my girlfriend and our child-"

"Girlfriend? Oh you've got some-"

"Ike," Zelda pushed her way between them, her eyes not meeting his. The coiling rage in Ike's gut turned into disgust quickly. He knew what she was going to say, and he wanted to hate her for it. She was giving the worst mistake of her life a second chance, and he was getting kicked to the curb in the process.

"If you're doing this again you are an idiot," he spat down at Zelda, watching her flinch with cold eyes. "He's going to do it again, and I won't be there to help pick up the broken pieces." With that he turned and stalked to his apartment door, hands shaking as he pulled out his keys and unlocked it. He didn't look back, didn't hesitate, as he went inside and slammed the door.

Once inside the safety of his darkened place, Ike collapsed against the door. He slid to the floor, the pain in his chest hurting him too much to move. He had fallen in love with her. He had given his all to the woman across the hall and her infant son. He had started to view Colin as his kid, one he wanted to help raise and see grow into a young man. A lone tear trailed down his cheek as he felt the last few months of his life had been a lie. Everything he had felt, everything they shared, all gone the second that bastard decided she was worthy of his time again. Did none of it matter to her?

XxX

Zelda sat across from her ex boyfriend at the restaurant, squirming slightly at their fancy surroundings. She had never been comfortable in places like this, he knew that, and yet there they were, with Colin in the highchair looking about two seconds from screaming. She handed him another torn piece of roll for him to gum, only to have him slap it away. A slight groan left her lips. Ike had been able to get him to eat anything, and her son was obviously confused why he wasn't there. She bit her lips together and pretended to listen to her ex's words, about how good business was, and all the things Ike had never bothered talking about.

"Why was that trash from across the hall knocking on the door?" The words hit Zelda like a slap and she whirled on him.

"That trash?" she sneered his words back at him. "That trash has been helping me raise the child you abandoned. That trash has been there for me, helped me through my completely demolished self esteem thanks to you!"

"Zelda," he chided with a glance around them, "lower your voice."

"No!" She leapt to her feet and pointed down at him with a glare. "You're the trash here, not Ike. He's been there when you were who knows where. He's been perfect and I love him. I agreed to dinner with you, and I realize now how big of a mistake that was. I want your lawyer to draw up papers that state you're giving up your parental rights, and I want you to sign it immediately. Then, I want to never hear from you again." With that she grabbed Colin out of the high chair and stalked towards the exit, furious tears in her eyes. As she hailed a cab she thought of Ike, hoping he was home and willing to talk to her.

XxX

Ike sat on his couch, staring blankly at the television. The half empty bottle of cheap whiskey in his hand had done nothing to dull the pain in his chest, and he hated himself for buying it. This had been the night. He was going to tell Zelda he loved her, bring up the possibility of getting a two bedroom apartment together... and there he sat, buzzed and pissed off.

His phone rang and he stared at the picture of Zelda that came up. It was one he had snapped without her permission, and it was one of his favorites. She was holding Colin as he dozed off, a soft smile on her lips. He wanted to ignore the call, but found himself answering it anyway. "How's the douchebag?"

"Ike-"

"Why the hell are you calling me?" he asked over her and she sighed heavily.

"I agreed to have dinner with him, to try and let him explain himself-"

"We had plans tonight Zelda," he huffed the words as he took another swig straight from the bottle. "I was blown off by the woman I love so she could have dinner with the dickwad that dumped her while she was pregnant! You know what? Enjoy your life, have fun, and I hope for Colin's sake he doesn't just up and leave again." Ike ended the call and threw his phone down on the couch, half tempted to throw it across the room.

XxX

Zelda let the tears roll down her cheeks as she tried to comfort Colin. He was screaming his head off, his little cheeks red and wet with tears. "Baby I know calm down," she whispered in his ear, wishing he would just stop. Had the night not been bad enough? First her ex, then Ike, and now Colin wouldn't stop screaming. Had all the males in her life just decided she didn't deserve them? "Baby shh! Please it's three in the morning I-" a loud banging on her front door cut off her pleas and she felt her heart skip a beat. It couldn't be Ike, could it?

She moved to the front door with her screaming son in tow and opened it, her heart beating faster at the sight of Ike standing there. "I'm not here for you, and since jackass obviously isn't helping-"

"He's not here asshole!" she snapped at him. "I told him to leave me alone at dinner which you would know if you would have stopped being so pigheaded and would've actually listened to me!" Colin screamed louder at her raised voice, his tiny body lunging for Ike. Ike scooped him from her arms and kissed his forehead, his hand going to the feathery soft hair with a slight frown on his lips.

"He's burning up."

"I know I gave him medicine," she said defeatedly, not looking up at Ike. "He's cutting another tooth and I can't find his favorite toy."

"Here," Ike rummaged in his pocket and pulled out his car keys, "check my backseat, it's probably there." She blinked back tears and took the offered keys, moving past her crying son and leaving the apartment.

XxX

Ike held the screaming baby as he waited on Zelda to return, humming a soft lullaby into his ear. He was exhausted and slightly hungover from his pathetic drinking, but the second he heard Colin cry he knew he was going to help. "Here my guy," he said in his even tone as he found a baby spoon in the dish drainer, "it's not your toy but chewing on this might help huh?" Colin gripped it with his tiny fist and began chomping, Ike trying not to chuckle at the almost growl he gave off.

He moved to Zelda's bathroom with the now mostly silent baby, starting up a lukewarm bath and humming to himself as he unsnapped the tiny buttons on his pajamas. "A little bath will get your fever down." He eased the boy into the tub, watching as he splashed in the water with one hand, the other gripping the spoon tightly. "Ike?" Zelda's voice pulled him from watching the baby with a fond smile and he cleared his throat.

"Bathroom!" he called out and heard her come down the hallway quickly. He looked at her when she reached the door and motioned to the tub. "Lukewarm bath plus a spoon equals one happy baby." She smiled warmly at the sight of her son happily splashing, Ike having to look away from her. Her words when she opened the door rang in his ears and he forced himself to look at her once more.

"Hi baby look what I found," she cooed as she held out the ring that was definitely looking worse for the wear. Colin cooed happily and grabbed it, dropping the spoon immediately.

"Well," Ike mused, "so much for the spoon huh?" Zelda let out a soft chuckle and Ike swallowed down the lump in his throat. He wanted to address the issue, but he didn't know how bad he had screwed up what they had. Could she really blame him though? Was it so ridiculous to get upset about the entire evening? He stood by his reaction, but he wanted to fix this between them.

"Here my baby," she said gently as she ran a washcloth over Colin's back, the baby oblivious as he chewed on his toy ferociously. "Is that better?"

"If only everything was so easy to fix," Ike mused aloud and Zelda nodded as she kept up the gentle washcloth movement. "Zelda I-"

"I'm sorry about agreeing to go with him to dinner," she cut off his words and Ike listened intently. "I felt like I owed it to Colin to try and get him into his life but... he would be better off not knowing him. I realized that as we were sitting there. I don't know what I ever saw in him." She stopped and Ike leaned over, taking her damp hand gently. "I told him to get the papers drawn up forgoing his parental rights and after that I never want to see him again." Ike pulled her to her feet and kissed her temple gently, wrapping her in his arms. She leaned on him heavily and Ike couldn't help but press another kiss into her hair.

"I should've listened to you on the phone," he admitted in a soft whisper, shutting his eyes when he felt a tremor work through her. "I was hurt because I thought everything I had fallen in love with had slipped away just like that and-"

"I thought it was a good thing, but he reminded me why I was stupid for ever falling for him in the first place."

"You're not stupid," he chided gently and she looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy from crying. His gut twisted at that, knowing some of that had definitely been his fault. "I wouldn't love you if you were." Her lips formed a trembling smile and he pressed a gentle kiss there.

"I love you too," she whispered the words and he hummed as he stepped back.

"Let's get Colin back in his crib," he said as he grabbed the hooded towel printed with little animals. Together they got the now very sleepy looking baby dressed and back into his bed, Ike's arm around her waist as they walked out of her bedroom.

"So," Zelda let out a shaky breath as they made it to her couch, "are we... is everything okay? Between us I mean?"

"I'll make a deal with you," he said softly as he pulled her to him and sat down, making her sit on his lap. "No more dinners with exes and everything is good. Okay?"

"Deal," she said with a small smile. She leaned forward and Ike met her lips eagerly, the craziness of the day beginning to fade.

 **XXX**

 **Well, how was that? This probably has about one more chapter left... Let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh**


End file.
